Hot 'n Cold
by RoyalReader17
Summary: They say music is one of the ways for love to blossom. Now will love blossom between Sakura and Sasuke trough music? HIATUS!
1. The News

_**Hello there! Dark,Princess Vench here back for another fanfiction. I hope you guys will like this new one. **_

_**I present to you… HOT and COlD… **_

_**Remember, I do not owe Naruto (but the story here is all mine)…**_

_**So here without now more a due I present to you the first chapter… **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The News**

In America:

"What, we are going to study in Japan?" four beautiful girls said in unison. They were all relaxing in the backstage for their final song when suddenly their manager thought that it was the right moment to tell them about them transferring.

"Why the sudden transfer?" a pink haired girl asked their manager. Just when their manager is about to tell them the reason, a crew informed them that they are going on stage in a minute.

The pinkette shrugged the topic off and stood up. She was followed by the other girls. She got her guitar before facing their manager again.

"Anko-san we will talk about this some other time," the pinkette said. She motioned the other girls to follow her.

* * *

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying the concert?" the pinkette asked the crowd. She gave them a sweet and energetic smile that is enough to make the crowd cheer.

"We hope that you guys are enjoying yourselves," a blonde girl said.

"It looks like this is the end of our concert," a girl with a bun said. The crowd whined which made all four girls giggle.

"Do not worry guys, there is so much concerts to come," a girl with pearl white eyes said. Again, the crowd cheered.

"So, here is our new song 'Breakaway'," all four girls said in unison. They then began their song with a very catchy and beautiful sound.

_Breakaway lyrics_  
_Songwriters: Gerrard, Matthew; Benenate, Bridget; Lavigne, Avril Ramona;_

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I'd try to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I pray_  
_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging 'round revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

* * *

"Hey guys, do you think that she's only joking when she said that we are going to transfer to Japan?" the pinkette wondered in a daze as she looked at the others.

They are now in their shared house which the pinkette's parents bought for them. It was a beautiful three story house. The first floor is consists of the kitchen, living room, dining room and their entertainment room. The second floor on the other hand consists only of their rooms and one guest room and a library. Lastly their third floor, it is the coolest part in their house. It is their studio, where the magic of music happens.

"I think she was only joking, trying to know what our reaction will be," the blonde said. She looked at the girl with pearl white eyes. "Ne, Hinata-chan, you have a brother studying in Japan, right?" she asked which made the other girl blush.

"Ye-yeah, he told me that mom had agreed to him to study at Japan with his friends," she said. She was never really comfortable talking about her brother in front of everyone.

"Ooh, is your brother handsome?" the girl with the bun hairstyle said. She moved closer to Hinata urging her to continue to talk about her brother.

"Tenten!" Hinata shouted. She blushed a deep shade of red when Tenten asked about that. She threw a pillow at Tenten but she moved and accidentally hit the blonde girl.

"Hey, watch it," the blond said.

"I'm sorry Ino," Hinata said. Her apology was too late. Ino already threw the pillow to Hinata, who dodged and the pillow hit the pinkette.

Ino gasped when the pillow hit the pinkette. "Sakura, I am sorry."

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata!" Sakura called. The three girls tensed. They were all anticipating what the pinkette was going to do. They were already shutting their eyes, hoping that Sakura would only shout at their idiocy but was shocked when they felt pillow hitting them.

"What the –" they all said in unison.

Sakura was laughing her butt out. "You thought I was going to do something horrible to you? You should have seen your faces," she said in between laughs.

Thus, the pillow fight begun. They were all happy not knowing what they would experience tomorrow.

* * *

All the girls were waiting for their manager to arrive. They were all looking bored. The pinkette was playing with her laptop. The blonde was playing with her hair. Tenten was playing with her little shurikens. Hinata was playing with her phone.

The meeting room door opened. All the girls looked up from what they are doing to the door. They were all wearing the bored look on their faces which made Anko pout at them.

"What's up with the bored expression you are all giving me?" Anko said. She closed the door behind her, "Anyway, I have a surprise to you."

"Oh joy!" Sakura said. Her focus drifted to her laptop again.

"Come on, I think you are not excited," Anko said. She gave the girls a pout but too bad for her because the girls were not looking at her.

"What's the surprise anyway?" Ino said. She is now combing her hair.

"Yeah, what is it anyway. The suspense is killing us," Tenten said. She threw the shuriken at the side of Anko.

Anko stepped aside with surprise. The shuriken could have gotten her head but thanks to Tenten's expertise on target shooting she did not die. "Tenten, what the heck were you thinking throwing that thing at me?" Anko said.

Tenten on the other hand did not answer. She just pulled a knife from her bag which terrified Anko a whole lot.

"Jesus! Tenten put that away," Anko yelled. She looked at the other three but they seemed to be not listening. She then again looked at Tenten. The sight terrified her. Tenten was looking at her with the knife still in her hands. She looks like she has found her target, "Okay, okay! I am going to show the surprise already."

"Good," come Sakura's voice. She closed her laptop and looked at Anko. Her once innocent emerald eyes were blank and cold which made it look scary.

"Anko pressed the speaker in the room and spoke on it, "You can come in now."

Four pair of eyes is now focused on the door when it opened. Their cold stares from Anko's play melted and became soft. Their blank faces turned into happy ones.

"Mom," "Mom, dad," "Dad," "Mom" said the four girls in unison. They run to their parents' arms and was buried in their embraces.

Suddenly, Anko cleared her throat. Her once happy aura turned into a serious one. "Can we save the family reunion later, we have something big to deal with," she said.

The others followed Anko's example. The girls and their parents sat on the chairs. The air became serious.

"I called you all here because of a serious matter," Anko said with her business type voice.

Sakura opened her laptop again, not minding to listen but once she heard what Anko said her eyes widened. Her gaze went to Anko. "You're not going to bring the topic about the transferring again are you?" she said her expression deadly, "I thought that matter was already closed."

"Sakura-san, that matter has barely begun," Anko said.

"Ooh, so you already told the girls about our plan to transfer them to Japan?" asked Sakura's mom.

"Yes Mrs. Haruno-san," Anko replied with her calm expression, "and they did not quit take it positively."

Mrs. Hyuga sighed. "I told you this would happen, but we cannot go back now," she said.

"Yes Rin-san, it is already decided," answered Sakura's dad.

"Mom, dad, you have decided all of this?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Yes, we have decided for all of this my dear. It is all for all of your own good," Sakura's dad said.

The pinkette sighed in defeat. She knew that once her parents have decided on something she cannot really do anything against it. Like the time her parents sent her precious older brother to Japan. Then she lightened up, now she can see her brother.

"We all decided that all of you should have a short break from all of this attention," Tenten's dad said.

"We also hid all of your identities as daughters of some wealthy company," Ino's mom said.

"A vacation huh?" all four muttered.

"We will take it then," they all send at the same time.

"Ahh, but we are forgetting something," Anko said.

"Now I remembered," Mrs. Haruno gasped, "along side with the promised, you are going to be paired with one of the hottest male band in Japan."

The four girls have different reactions when they heard the news. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. Tenten threw her knife at the side of Anko's head missing just two centimeters. Ino was laughing wickedly while Sakura has her blank expression on while staring at the screen of her laptop.

* * *

In Japan:

Four handsome looking guys are seating irritated for waiting. "He is late again," the guy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes said. He was glaring at the wall in front of him. The other three guys where silent, not wanting to cross his bad side.

"Come on Sasuke, you know you should relax for awhile," a guy with blond hair and blue eyes said which earned him a glare from the guy named Sasuke. 'If looks could kill, I'm already dead,' the blond thought.

"Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke or else you will only get yourself in trouble," a guy with long brown hair and pearl white eyes said.

"Mou, you're –" but before Naruto could finish his statement the door of the conference room opened revealing another handsome man with gray hair and a mask on his face. "Good afternoon," he said. Now all of the guys' attentions are on him.

"You're late," Sasuke said. He gave a hard glare at their manager.

"Easy there. Anyway, I called for this meeting because I have news for you," their manager said, "we are going to sign a contract with one of the hottest girl band in America."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Kakashi, you of all people should know that I do not like girls," Sasuke said.

"And girls are bothersome," said a guy with a pineapple hairstyle.

"Argue all you can boys but you cannot do anything anymore. Our company and their company have already signed a contract and it only needs yours," Kakashi said.

"Hn, but they should be better from the other girls," Sasuke said and began leaving. He was followed by the other three guys.

* * *

_**End Chapter! Did you guys loved it? **_

_**Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW this chapter NOW!**_

_** Vench is now signing out…**_


	2. Transferees Welcome

_**Hello there! It's Vench again giving you the second chapter to Hot and Cold. I hope you guys will like it! So, with no further adieu here's the second chapter...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Transferees Welcome**

The front gate of Konoha University was crowded by curious students. At the school's gate there parked a beautiful limo. They were eager to know who the owner of the limo is and one thing come to their mind. 'There's a transfer student?' they thought, 'and he or she is rich.'

The driver went out and opened the back door. They all held their breath waiting for the person to walk out of the car. All of them are so curious and excited to know who the person is.

The boys felt lucky when the first person walked out followed by the others. They all were staring at the three girls amazed by their beauty, but what caught the attention of most of the guys was the last girl to walk out of the car. A pinkette with emerald green eyes, who looks like a princess, caught the attention of most of the guys with her alluring beauty.

All four girls walked in unison towards the school building entrance. Some girls were envying them while some were caught with their beauty, grace and elegance.

The entrance was blocked by another group of four girls. They were not that beautiful as the other four girls who just arrived. "Welcome to Konoha University and you are now in the presence of their queen," said the red headed one in the middle.

The pinkette looked at the red-head for the first time. She gave her a blank expression as she spoke, "We really don't care about that," she said and then looked her straight on the eye, "now, will you move?"

The red-head was taken a-back by the way the pinkette spoke to her but regained just as easy. "How dare you speak to me like that?" she asked, "I don't think that you really know me."

The pinkette raised a brow at her. "Well…" she said and motioned at Hinata to speak.

Hinata looked at Sakura and then to the red-head. "Let's start with the poorest," Hinata said, "Echizen Korumi, one of the children of the owner of Echizen sports which ranked the 30th to the business world, Luna Rin, last daughter of the famous pastry house and ranked 25th richest. Daidoji Liah, the middle daughter of a famous media corporation which ranked the 15th richest," Hinata said and paused starring intently at the red-head, "Lastly, , the daughter of the 7th richest company in the whole Asia."

Karin stood there astound which made Sakura smirk. "Aah, which reminds me that you do not know us," she said quite pleased, "now, we're going to pass so **move**."

Karin was taken a back which made her take a step back. Sakura's smirk grew wider. "That's a good girl," she mocked as she entered the room and bumped at Karin. She was followed by the other three girls who also have the same smirk on their faces as they looked at the other four girls with pity. Unknown to them a four pairs of eyes were watching the scene intently with wide smirks on their faces.

* * *

"Aren't those chicks awesome?" Naruto said as the group stood there watching the girls' every move.

"Hmm, at least we found ourselves girls that hates Karin's group," replied Sasuke nonchantly.

"I think our Sasuke has his eyes on one of the newbies," replied the guy with the pearl white eyes.

Sasuke gave him a quick glare which made him shut up. "Come on or else were going to get late."

The guys quietly made their way to their classroom making sure to not get any attention or else they're dead. When they reached their classroom they were shocked to find the new students there. It was really a shocker for them because it is the cream section and it has been the group, Karin's group and another eight students who excel in academics.

"Why are the new students here?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice which made the teacher and the girls look at him.

"Ooh, Mr. Uchiha. They passed the examinations with flying colors and so the principal decided to put them here in your class," Ms. Winry explained.

"Tche, it's already troublesome to have Karin's group here and you're going to add another group of fan crazed girls?" he replied. The other four guys remained silent behind his back.

The pinkette was not really listening to the conversation a while ago but when she heard the guy said _another fan crazed girls_ that's when she stepped in. She looked at the guy and was at first shock with his appearance but easily composed herself. "Yeah right, like I am with their level," she said and glared at the guy.

"Am I talking to you? NO! Why are you butting in?" Sasuke said sharply.

'Okay, this guy have issues,' Sakura thought. "For you information we are who you are talking about and puh-lease don't put us on the same level as them. They're bitches for Pete's sake," she replied, almost yelling at the guy she doesn't even know.

The guy did not retort back at her reply instead he just gave her one of the deadliest glares he could do. The pinkette being competitive also glared at him. Thus the glaring contest began. Silence was present in the room and no one dared to break it except for a very peacemaker Hinata.

"Uhm, Sakura-chan it's rude to glare at someone you just met," Hinata said trying to ease the tension.

"Well, Hinata-chan this guy is just plain rude belittling us just like that."

"Wait, Hinata?" a manly voice asked which caught all of their attention.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Onii-san!" she cried as she run up to him and give him a very tight hug, "Oh my gush! I've missed you so much. We can only talk on the phone or on the internet but now… I really really missed you!"

"I missed you too. Why didn't you tell me in the first place that you're coming here?"

"Well, it was a rushed decision. Mom, dad and my friends' parents thought that it would be great to have a break from being the daughters of such wealthy companies."

A loud cough was heard from the background. They were again brought back to reality. "Uhm, care to explain what is going on?" Ino asked.

"Ooh, you guys. Remember I told you that I have a brother? An elder brother to be exact."

Sakura put on her ever present bored look. "Yeah, yeah. Just get on to the point will you?"

"Well, this is he. Hyuga Neji my older brother."

Sakura eyed the guy from head to toe. She still held her bored expression. "Well, I'm Haruno Sakura," she said offering a hand.

Neji eagerly accepted the pinkette's handshake. He even managed to give her a smile. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Hn, just please tell your friend there to think before voicing their thoughts next time or I swear I am going to kill him," she said giving a sweet but deadly smile at him. It gave him the chills.

"Enough of those, now as I was saying to these four girls, they need to have guides so I think Sasuke and company can help you with that?" Ms. Winry said. She did not forget to give the guys a _do-it-or-else _look.

Sasuke shrugged, he does not have any option anyway. If he declined he knows Winry will do anything to fail him or give him detention which he can't have now that he made a deal with his father. 'Another detention and I swear I'll do anything to break your band,' his father's words rang in his head. "Do I have a choice?" he said his voice as cold as ever.

Ms. Winry gave him a smile. "No you do not have," she said, "now, of you children go. I allow you this day as a free one considering you are all geniuses."

So the eight teenagers were now in front of the classroom unsure on where to go. An uneasy feeling surrounded them and a very deadly aura between the two leaders.

"So, where do we begin?" Ino asked twirling a strand of her pretty blonde hair.

Sakura and Sasuke both shrugged at the same time which made the others looked at them weirdly. The two noticed them and eyed them. "What are you guys looking at?" they both asked at the same time which made their friends stare at them again.

On that instant they knew what made their friends act that way. They were doing the same thing the other does, the creepy part is they do it at the same time. They slowly turned to each other. There was a pause for a moment and before you know it they are glaring daggers at each other.

"Why don't we go to the library first?" Ino suggested. She looks at Sakura and was glad to see her smile slightly and look at her direction.

"That would be wonderful. Now what are we waiting for? Come on guys!" she said.

And so they all went to the library first. The other locations followed and they ended up at the music room. In there the girls were amazed on how their music room looks great. One thought come to the girl's mind at the sight. 'This is so going to be one of my favorite places.'

"Can we hang around here?" Hinata asked as she press a key from the electric piano.

"Yeah, the music room is free for anyone," Neji said, "plus only a couple of students hang around here."

"Sweet!" Tenten said, "Can we play the instruments?"

"Just don't destroy it."

"Double sweet!," said Ino.

And before the girls know it, they were playing a song. The guys on the other hand stayed to watch and hear them play. They were all great, but there was something missing. There were no vocals. Only the electric piano, bass guitar and drums were playing. And the sound of the guitar is missing. Just as the song started, it ended just as fast. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, still on their places looked at Sakura. To their utter astonishment, Sakura just shrugged and made her exit without even saying a thing.

There was a complete silence after she left. All of them were starring at the spot where Sakura once stood. They really don't know what came to her. One moment she was all so happy but suddenly she acts like that. What could have possibly came to her mind?

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2… Did you guys like it? Well if you do then just review! Remember reviews are fully appreciated. Thank you! Once again, this is DarkAngel_Vench! Sorry for the very late update! **_


	3. She Who Wants to Break Free

_**Hey there! It's DarkAngel_Vench here to bring you the third chapter of my story Hot 'n Cold! Hope you guys will like it...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: She Who Wants to Break Free**

Sakura let her feet lead her to a peaceful place. She really doesn't know what just happened. She was never like this. In the group, she was never the one to cower around in showing her talent. But for this once, she want to keep her talents hidden. For once, she wants to be selfish and hide herself in a mask where in she is only to please herself, not everyone around her.

She let out a soft sigh as she ended up in front of the biggest and most beautiful sakura tree in the school grounds. She held her breath when she noticed where she is. It was so beautiful and breathtaking. She sat down under the shade of the sakura tree. Again, she let out a sigh. She really does not want to get attention again as she did with her other schools.

"I've decided, I am going to try my best to be invisible from now on," Sakura said to herself.

She slowly closed her eyes. She let the soft wind and the beautiful sound of nature lull her to sleep. Soon enough, she was asleep. A song slowly forming in her mind and a new Sakura wanting to break free from all that is expected of her. For once, she wants to be herself, the Sakura that cares only for her music, friends and her books.

The others went straight to the cafeteria silently. No one spoke after that. And the guys and the girls went their separate ways. The girls just stayed there at the cafeteria wondering about what happened to Sakura. Normally music cheers her up every time but not today. The guys on the other hand retreated to their usual spot at the rooftop, excluding Sasuke.

"What do you think happened to Sakura?" Hinata asked the other two as they eat their food.

"Don't know," Ino said shrugging as if she does not care, but in truth she is so worried. Sakura never did act like that ever since they made the band and become so popular in America. Sakura was always the strong one in the group and they don't know how to cheer her up. One thing they know is that, there's something wrong with her.

"Where do you think she ran off too?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe she's in the library, or some place where there is less noise," suggested Hinata.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right," Ino said, "let's look for her after finishing our food. We'll need our energy searching for her."

Sasuke excused himself from his friends. He went to their classroom to fetch his guitar and made his way to his usual hanging place. A place where he can be all alone and where there is a peaceful atmosphere. A peaceful atmosphere to write his music will be perfect.

Finally reaching his destination, he was shocked to see another person sheltering there. It was always a secluded place and no one else goes there. It was a place where he can be himself but now, he has to share this place to an unknown stranger. His eyes widened when he saw who the person was. It was the pinkette a while ago.

He let himself stare at the beautiful girl sleeping in front of him. She looks like a goddess. His heart skipped a beat as he stare at her. In truth, Sasuke does not understand this feeling. He was confused, but for some reason he was drowned to this girl. He feels that there is something more to her than her leader figure and tough façade. He can sense that deep inside, she is a soft being and needs someone right now. As if he knows what song to sing, he started singing a new song.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_  
_I'm going to the place where love_  
_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_  
_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you_  
_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_  
_But your love it makes true and I don't know why_  
_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all and then some you don't want_  
_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all, yeah_

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes. She was awakened by the soft sound of the guitar and a beautiful voice. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the light. Slowly she smiled more to herself. She had a good sleep and a new promise was made. She then turned her focus on the sound.

It was a beautiful piece of work. She then searched for the owner of the angelic voice. She was shocked that it was coming from the raven haired guy from a while ago. She was even shocked that he was seating beside her.

Composing herself, she let all the worries pass her and let herself relax. Starting today she does not have any obligations than to study. Their parents transferred them to this school so that they could enjoy a normal life, so why not make the time of their lives? She closed her eyes and listened to the song.

His voice, it's so beautiful. She found herself drowning with his angelic voice. Finally, the song ended. She opened her eyes and was instantly met by a pair of dark orbs. Her eyes widened and a little blush crept on her beautiful face.

"I see you're awake," came the raven's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly. Somehow, as she stare right back at his black orbs, she find herself becoming weak.

"That should be me asking you that," Sasuke replied, "This is anyhow, my sanctuary."

"Sorry to intrude but I was only looking for a place to relax. Is there a possibility I can share this place with you?" she said. She was hoping he would say yes, but by the looks of it. He does not like sharing his place. "I was just wondering. I know that we don't like each other that much but I promise I won't bother you."

Sasuke find it hard to reject Sakura. She looks so fragile right now, unlike what she was acting a while ago. He let out a soft sigh and directed his gaze at the clouds. Sakura on the other hand kept on staring at him. He could feel her stare. Slowly, he returned his gaze to her, "Just don't bother me."

Sakura gave him a small smile. Sasuke was tempted to return the smile but stopped himself. He does not want to let his barriers down, not right now. Not ever. But hell, he just can't resist that smile. Unknown to him, his lips curved into a rare smile. A small smile only a few knows he could master.

There was a comforting silence for a while. Sakura was looking at the beautiful scenery in front of her. Sasuke on the other hand was observing her. Little by little, unknown to them, something was growing between them. Suddenly, Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Can I borrow your guitar?" she asked and Sasuke just nod his head and handed her the guitar.

_I'm not a machine_

_Looking around, everything I see_  
_It seems to lose its color_  
_Don't know what's become of me_  
_Barely alive, how did I survive_  
_One day just like the other_  
_I'm sick of this routine_

_So I'm gonna cut these strings_  
_Cut them and set me free_  
_Nothing controlling me_

_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_  
_I've got the breath in me_  
_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_  
_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_

_My body is here but somewhere along the way_  
_I lost my mind_  
_It's never too late to be found_  
_Waiting on someone to pick me up_  
_But I got left behind_  
_But it won't bring me down_

_Cause I'm gonna cut these strings_  
_Cut them and set me free_  
_Nothing controlling me_

_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_  
_I've got the breath in me_  
_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_  
_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_

_Change the circumstance_  
_It's gonna take me_  
_Here is my memory_  
_Reset the way you think_  
_No more commands_  
_Mo demands_  
_No more losing control_  
_No pushing buttons_  
_No automatic no more_  
_Let me go_  
_Let me go_  
_Let me go_  
_No pushing buttons, no automatic_

_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_  
_I've got the breath in me_  
_I'm not a machine, I'm not a machine_

Sasuke listened to her sing. Her voice was so beautiful, so angelic. He closed his eyes to focus to her music. His eyes snap open and widened when he felt so many feelings coming from her. She was not only singing because she loves it but because she wants to express herself. He could feel sadness, disappointment and most of all wanting to break free from something. Somehow, hearing her sing makes him want to protect her from whatever makes her feel like that.

As Sakura ended the song, a tear fell from her eyes. Sasuke saw it and wipe it. Before Sakura knew it, she was crying and Sasuke was hugging her. 'Idiot, why are you crying?' she scolded herself but continued none the less. She was thankful that Sasuke was there to comfort her even though they just met.

After a few minutes, Sakura finally calmed down, her cries slowed down until there was no more. The two of them stayed in that position. Their hearts seemed like beating as one. It seems like they were communicating with each other without words. Sasuke was rubbing her back, while Sakura leaned forward to his embrace. Silence filled them yet again. The only sound they could hear is their own breathing.

The grand bell rang signaling for the end of classes. Sakura made her way to the library for she knew that her friends might be looking for her there while Sasuke went back to his friends. Thus, they made their separate ways. The events from a while ago was a secret the two will surely remember for it was the time they fell for each other though they don't know yet.

* * *

"Sakura, where did you run of to?" Ino demanded as she gave her best friend a hug.

Sakura just gave her a smile. "It's a secret."

"What did happen earlier anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, you seemed not yourself," Hinata seconded the motion.

Sakura shrugged. "It was nothing. Really don't mind it," she said giving a small smile. The other girls eyed her. Something is definitely wrong with her was what they all thought. She noticed their stare and she smiled wider. "Oh, I almost forgot. I will be staying at my brother's place."

"WHAT?" the other three girls said in unison.

"I'm sorry guys, but I want to spend time with my brother right now."

"Okay, we understand. But promise us that you are going to hang out with us every once in a while," Ino said.

Sakura gave them a soft smile. "I'll make sure about that," she said, "plus, it is not like we are not going to see each other right? Anyway, that's you ride."

The three other girls looked at her with worried eyes. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. It's not like I will be staying with someone you guys don't know," she said smiling.

"Just… take care," Hinata said.

She just smiled as she watched them take their leave. As soon as they were out of view she dialed pulled out her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"Hello," the person on the other line said.

"Nii-san, can I crush into your place?" I asked.

"It's fine. Where are you? I'm going to pick you up." He said

"I'm here at school. Konoha High?" she said.

"Okay, wait for me there. I'll be there in a minute," her brother hang-up on her after that. She just stood there in front of the gate as she waited for her brother. Suddenly a red Ferrari stopped in front of her. She looked at the car and was shocked when the passenger's window rolled down. It revealed Sasuke, but his gang was not with him.

"Hey, need a ride?" he asked.

Sakura just gave him a friendly smile and shook her head. "My brother will pick me up," she said. And soon enough a black BMW come into view. It stop right behind the red Ferrari and honked twice. "I think that's my ride," Sakura said as she bid Sasuke goodbye, "thanks for the offer anyway."

"Nii-san," Sakura said as she gave her brother a kiss on the cheeks.

"Who were you talking with a while ago?" Sai asked.

"Aah, Sasuke? Well, he is a classmate. Why? Any problem?"

Sai just shrugged and continued driving. Minutes later they were in the bungalow house Sai was living in. Sakura was a little bit shocked when she saw that the house was so clean. It is not like a man was living there but then she remembered that he must have maids. "Nii, where is my room?" she asked.

"Aah, that would be the room next to mine," Sai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay," she said as she enter the room and then went back outside, "Uhm, nii can we go to my friends' house to fetch my things?"

Sai laughed which made her pout a little. He then grabbed her and gave her a brotherly hug and kissed her forhead. "Anything for my princess," he said and Sakura blushed. She pushed away from him in protest. "Nii-san! I'm not a kid anymore," she complained and both of them laugh.

"I missed you, nii-san," she said.

"I missed you too princess," Sai replied, "now come on and let's get your things shall we?" And thus both of them went to the band's house to get her things.

* * *

_**Urk… Sorry for the late update and lame story… But I hope the you guys will like it… Please don't forget to give reviews! Thank you! DarkAngel_Vench! **_


	4. A New Sakura

_**Hey there! Sorry for the late update. Anyway, this is the fourth chapter to my story Hot 'n Cold. Hope you guys will like it...  
Disclaimer... I do not own Gakuen Alice...  
Anyway, this is Vench presenting the fourth chapter of Hot 'n Cold... Don't forget to review guys!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4: A New Sakura  
**

_Ding Dong. _The doorbell rang. Three girls stared at each other. No one dared to move or stand. _Ding dong, _again the doorbell rang. They seemed like the did not hear anything, they just kept on doing what they were doing. _Ding dong, _for the third time it rang. The three girls' looked at each other again. "Now, who the hell is going to open that damn door?" asked the blond one, "argh, this is why I said to hire some maids."

"Stop complaining Ino-chan. Anyway, we decided to be independent remember?" said the girl with bun hairstyle, "and having no maids is the best to start with."

"Tenten is right," Hinata said which made Ino sighed in defeat. Again, the bell rang for the fourth time, "fine I'll be the one to get that." Hinata stood up and went to open the door. She was shocked to see Sakura and a handsome guy behind her. "Sakura-chan," she said in a voice almost a whisper.

Ino and Tenten heard her and come rushing to the door. "It is Sakura," Ino said and gave her friend a hug, "are you planning on staying with us again?" she asked with enthusiasm. Unfortunately Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, but I am only here to get my things."

Ino stepped back. "I understand," she said but in a nonchalant voice.

Sakura felt a pang in her heart. She did not mean to hurt her friends. More importantly her best friend. She looked back at her brother. "Can you wait in the car for me? I just need to talk to them," she asked. Sai understood and nod his head as a sign that he understands. She needs a time with her friends. When Sai retreated inside the car, Sakura faced her friends, her band mates. "I'm really sorry guys. I know you-we are used to leaving together, just the four of us but I need to take advantage of this new found freedom to look for myself and more importantly to spend time with my brother," she said, "I hope you guys understand."

Hinata gave her a warm friendly hug. A hug that is just like Hinata's personality, gentle, calming and yet strong. "It's fine Sakura-chan, we understand you," she said and then tightened her hug, "don't let us hinder you from doing what you think is best for you right now."

"Yeah, she's right. Sakura, you know that we love you and we are just going to miss you but we will be fine. So please do whatever you wish to do," Tenten seconded the motion and put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder as Hinata stepped aside to give Tenten and Sakura room. Tenten then turned her gaze to Ino who was very quiet. Sakura too turned her gaze to her best friend, but was rewarded with a sight she was not used to.

Ino has a blank expression on. It was so unreadable and so unlike her best friend. It horrifies Sakura. She was not used to being unable to read her best friend. Usually she would be always the unpredictable one. But now, seeing Ino like that. It pains her. She was so sure that she was doing what was best for her now but she did not think that her friends, more specifically her best friend would be hurt. "Ino?" Sakura said softly, trying to reach out to her friend.

Ino shrugged and looked at her straight on the eye. "Do what you want," she said, "it's your freaking life anyway."

"Ino," Sakura said and took a step toward Ino but was stop midway.

"Whatever," was Ino's reply and turned her back to Sakura as she retreated to her room. Sakura felt a pang on her chest. She wants to reach out to her friend, her best friend. But she cannot do that right now. She needs time to think and she is sure that Ino too needs time to think to herself. Sakura faced the two other girls and managed a small smile. "I'll be getting my things then," she said.

She went to her supposed to be room in the house. She only grabbed her guitar, her music book, laptop and her school uniform. When she come back down, Hinata and Tenten have questioning looks. They were looking at her "things" and how little was it than what she really did bring. "Uhm, I only need the necessities. I'm going to ask my onii-san to take me to the mall and buy new clothes," she explained, "does that answer your question?" The other two girl just nodded which made her smile. "I'll be seeing you in school then!"

* * *

Sakura entered the classroom all eyes of the students on her. Her classmates were whispering loudly. They were all shocked when she sat on her seat. One girl, was brave enough, confronted her. "Ano, that's Ms. Haruno's seat. I'm afraid this is the first time I have seen you. Are you lost or have mistaken this room as yours?" she said which only made Sakura smirk at the girl.

"No, you're actually talking to Ms. Sakura Haruno," she said. The girl's eyes widened in shocked and the classroom went still and quiet. Very quiet. Karin walked towards Sakura's seat and stopped right in front of her. "Well, well, well. So, was that face last week just a mask to hide that ugly face of yours?" she said and laughed in a way she thinks is cute but not really.

"Hmm... Think what you wanna think I don't care," she said, "and for the record may I remind you that you do not really know who I am."

"Like I care about who you are. You're just an ugly girl and a filthy poor one too."

Sakura just gave her a smirk which made the other girl make face and turn back in frustration. She tossed her hair and humped leaving the pinkette almost laughing her ass off but just control herself not to. She then tore her gaze from the redhead and pulled out a book and started reading it.

Minutes later the classroom door opened and come the familiar voices of the pinkette's friends accompanied by guy voices. She find it weird so she peaked at them and was shocked that they were with Sasuke's group and they are kind of being "friendly" with each other. She shrugged off the feeling of being left out. It is her fault for not going to school for a week and not even bother answering the text messages of her friends. Suddenly, just as fast as the voices of her friends were heard it was gone again. She wondered why so she decided to take a peak again and was shocked that they were looking at her with disbelief in their eyes.

"Sakura? What the hell happened to you?" asked a very shocked Tenten.

She let out a sigh and managed a shaky smile. "Hi there. I just decided to have some make over?" she said unsure.

"Do not, I mean do not play with us!" Ino said angrily. Her bangs was covering her eyes. Sakura looked at her with shock all over her face.

"Ino?" she said quietly, "I'm not playing games with the three of you."

The blond then gave a mocking laugh and looked at her directly on the eyes. "It doesn't mean that we are currently off the hock doesn't mean you are out of your responsibility. More so, you're the freaking genius in the four of us. You were always the strong one but I guess coming her was a big mistake for the four of us more importantly for you," she stated.

Sakura was hurt on how her best friend reacted. Her best friend of all the people. She thought that she knew everything that Sakura feels because they were friends since she was in elementary. She knew her parents but now Sakura knows that Ino does not know how sick and tired Sakura was for being the daughter of rich parents and the leader of the most famous band in America. She only wants to be free from it all for just a split second and be herself. To be weak and for others to care for her not her always caring for others. Her bang fell from her eyes and her expression unreadable, softly she said, "I always thought you were my best friend but I guess you can't see the pressure I am into. Being here is my escape from my world back in America even though this is only for awhile. I guess you don't understand it right?" she said before looking at Ino. Her eyes was full of unshed tears, "excure me," she said before exiting the room.

She waited until she was outside of the room before crying silently. She let out a soft sigh before running out of the building. She does not need to stay put and stand there before the bell rang and their first teacher could scold her. She does not need to stay there and let herself lose her control again. But it really really hurt. Her best friend not understanding her when the whole time when they were kids she would be the one to make her smile when sad and understands her too well. She can't accept it. She run and run, tears falling. Finally she reached the Sakura tree and there she poured her heart out.

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I let the other three guys go first with the three girls. Somehow we gotten a bit close and I have gotten used to them. Plus they seemed nice and so unlike the other girls. Nevertheless I was wondering why they were not complete. The pinkette was not attenfding school for a week. I don't know but somehow it does not feel right that she's not here. Argh I don't really understand myself. I was about to go to my classroom when I saw a pink haired girl was crying in front of the room. I studied her for a while and realized that it was the pinkette.

My eyes widened. She cut her hair short and she got some thick glasses on. I was kind of frustrated because she was and is so beautiful but she's hiding in that nerdy outfit. I was about to come up to her and talk to her but then she run off. Silently, I followed her. She was going to the sakura tree. I can tell. She's taking the walk to the secluded area where the sakura tree was located.

Finally there, I hid in the shadows as I watch what she is going to do. She pulled on her hair and I found out that the short pink hair was only a wig thus revealing her beautiful long silky pink hair. She threw the wig on the ground and cried facing the sakura tree. I did not know why but somehow I feel a pang in my chest just by seeing her like that. Slowly and quietly I walked to her and gave her a hug from behind. Just for a split second she stopped crying. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. I gave her one of my rare smiles and whispered on her ear, "Whatever your problem is, it'll be fine."

* * *

Sakura felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. She stopped from crying in shock and looked up to the owner of the pair of strong and comforting arms hugging her. Her eyes widened in shock when her green orbs was met by the black orbs of Sasuke. She was then mored shocked to see Sasuke smiling for her, to her. And his caring words made her cry more. "Whatever your problem is, it'll be fine," he said.

Sakura whirled around to face him and hugged him. Sasuke let a sigh and hugged the pinkette tighter. It only made the pinkette cry louder and harder. He let her cry in his arms. He did not even careless if his uniform are being soaked by her tears. Slowly, he let them seat down. Now, Sakura was seated on his lap and Sasuke was hugging her. She was still crying. Sasuke's right hand was rubbing her back while the other was caressing the pinkette's hair. Sakura cried for minutes and minutes. After what seemed like thirty minutes Sakura loud cries softened and her breathing was calming down.

Sasuke looked down at her and saw her already sleeping. He let out a soft sigh and a small smile was formed on her lips as he stare at the pinkette. He watched her as she sleep in his arms. He listening to her breathing and soon afterwards he too was claimed by sleep.

* * *

_**Did you guys liked it? Well so sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy in school. At least now it is Christmas Break and I might update soon. :D Hihi..**_

_**Please review! :D Vench  
**_


	5. Friends?

_**Hey there... Here I am again, Vench giving you guys this Chapter... I hope you guys will like this one.. Please do not forget to give reviews.. I are begging you guys to give me some reviews.. REVIEWS people. REVIEWS. lol.. Anyway.. I thank the following people for giving reviews to my story.. Hihi:**_

_**-Lakrahe  
-Belles7  
-Trem  
-DeviantChaos... **_Love you guys, thank you for reviewing... Please continue to support Hot 'N Cold...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Friends?**

**Sakura woke up** and her mind is a little bit foggy. She closed her eyes tight trying to remember what just happened before she fell asleep. She remembered crying and a guy calming her down. She then opened her eyes and tried to sit up but as soon as she did a bolt of pain shot into her head. She groaned. She put a hand on her head and groaned again. "Head hurts, but must stand up," she said to herself. Out of the sudden, the lunch bell rang loud and clear. Unknown to her, it just awoken a certain raven boy. The pinkette again tried to seat up straight but the pain in her head prevents her. She then cursed aloud.

"Hmm.. Headache?" a voice from behind her said. She answered the guy a 'yes'. Her eyes then widened and she looked behind her and was then met with a pair of black orbs. "You okay?"

The pinkette shook her head. "But at least I am a little bit fine that a while ago," she said and managed a shaky smile.

Sasuke sat up straight helping Sakura to sit up. "I think you should take a rest at the clinic after eating your lunch," Sasuke said. A little bit of concern can be identified in his voice. It made the pinkette giggle.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I have to attend classes," she said, "Remember? I did not show up within a week."

"Hmm... You're right, but take care of yourself. Don't be afraid to tell anyone when you're not feeling alright okay?" he said.

With Sasuke's worried expression and the worry in his voice Sakura can't hide the laugh that was forming in her. Without warning she laugh with her hearts content. "Yup, I promise. Thanks for the concern!" she said. And before she could come to her right mind and remember what she is doing, she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheeks before standing up.

Sasuke hid his blush by covering his eyes with his bangs. 'This girl is unbelievable,' he thought as he sneak a peak at her. She was smiling and so carefree. He can't help himself to look at her. Well who wouldn't be? Sakura, despite her nerdy glasses, is beautiful. Her flowing pink hair suits her. It is just like her. Unique. He kept staring at her. She was just so beautiful and so unlike the other girls. He was just staring at her that he did not even notice how long.

Sakura on the other hand had the feeling that someone is intently studying her. She then looked back and was startled that the handsome young man she was with is looking at her with his serious face. It just made it seem that he was more handsome. She then faced him and gave him one of her friendly smiles. The smile her friends come to love about her. She then offered her hand for him to take. "Come on," she said, " are you just going to stare all day because I am starving."

Sasuke glared at the pinkette. He picked up Sakura's wig before taking Sakura's offered hand and standing up himself. He gave him a small reassuring smile. "I think you better fix yourself," he said handing her the wig.

Sakura laughed at his action. She did not like to admit it but hanging out with him is cool. It turns out that this guy is not a bastard after all. Somehow, he was the one to catch her when she falls. For the second time, he was there when her friends were away and does not even know what is wrong with her. For the first time, someone finally comforted her even though she is a nobody, not the daughter of some rich people and a lead singer of a well known band but just a simple normal person. No more no less. "Thank you," she said to him, "Thanks for being there for me and comforting. And thank you for letting me sleep and cry in your arms."

"Hn," was the only reply of the boy. She then put on the wig. She did it like she has always done this before. She did it fast and when she finally finished she let out a sigh and give Sasuke a smile which the boy replied with a shrug. "Come on, I'm hungry," she said to him smiling. And so the raven and the pinkette went to the cafeteria shoulder to shoulder. They were sometimes talking or either enjoying the silence.

Alas, the reached the cafeteria. It was so nosy and jam-packed with students playing around. Sakura saw her three friends huddled together eating their lunch while talking and having fun. Her once smile slowly turned into a frown. Sasuke on the other hand saw his friends and started going to them but then he saw Sakura's expression. He followed her gaze and saw the problem. He then pulled her hand and drag her to his friends. Sakura was so shocked on the actions of the raven but she decided to be quiet.

Once they reached Sasuke's friends table they were greeted with questioning and confused looks. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to sit down on one of the chairs. He then motioned for Sakura to take a seat beside him and the pinkette obliged shyly. Once seated, Sakura was only looking at her lap. She was not used to hanging out people she just met and they were all boys. She felt like she's invading their space.

"Sasuke? Care to explain," the calm voice of Neji Hyuga rang out breaking the silence that enveloped the group.

"Hn, she's going to hang out with us for a while," he said and gave everyone else a glare. It was a glare that says ask-another-and-you're-gonna-die. And after that no one dared to speak. They just fell silent again. Sakura was having a little argument with herself. She was decided if she should go find another seat or just stay there. But she heard Sasuke tell his friends that she's going to hang out with them for a while. Even so, she does not want to intrude in their group.

She then took in a breath and looked at the others. "Uhm, if you don't like I can just find another seat," she said. She does not want to tell them that she does not want to face her friends. Yet.

"Why don't you just go seat with your friends?" he asked a little bit cheerfully that Sasuke almost ALMOST smack his best friend but decided better.

Sakura's expression turned grave as Naruto asked that question. She looked away from the boys and started looking at her lap once again. "Uhm, it's a little bit complicated," she said. Her expression was a mask and is currently expressionless.

Sasuke sighed and yet again glared at his so called "friends" and "best friend". He was totally annoyed right about now. "Another word all of you and I swear..." he said but was cut off by Sakura. She put his right hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and was met by Sakura's emerald orbs. She then shook her head signaling him to stop continuing what he is ever going to say. Alas the other guys was dumbfounded yet again by Sakura. Their eyes widened in shock. Never, I mean never in their whole lives have they seen Sasuke letting a girl touch him like that. It was really quite a shock.

Sasuke let a sigh escape his lips. He look at the other guys and gave them a hard glare, especially Naruto. He stood up and pulled Sakura up next to him making Sakura gasp in surprise. "We're going to get some food," he said coldly to his "friends". He then dragged Sakura towards the food stools. As soon as they were out of earshot Sasuke mumbled, "Stupid guys, specially Naruto."

Unknown to him, the pinkette heard him and it made her giggle. "You realize that those guys were your friends?" she asked him. Sasuke only raised his eyebrows at her. But the pinkette only giggled, "Uhm, thanks for being by my side even though we just met and we kind of started rough. How about we start again?" she offered and was only answere with a "Hn" from the raven. The pinkette took that as a yes and stop her tracks. She giggled. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you," she said reaching out her right hand for a handshake.

Sasuke sighed and yet again gave her a small smile. "Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you too," he said taking the offered hand and instead of shaking it he just hold it, "now that's all said and done... Come on and let's pick some food, you're already starving right?"

Sakura blushed, but at least he is not being mean like when they first met. She followed his lead to the stools. True enough, her stomach is already asking for some food plus the food all look delicious and inviting. She decided on a spaghetti and a black forest cake while Sasuke settled on a burger. "You're only okay with a burger?" she asked, "anyway, I'll pay for it."

Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine with this. No need on paying I'll pay for it," he said and yet again offered her his rare smiles. Sakura pouted at him and kept on taunting him. In the end as they neared the paying counter, Sasuke was the one to pay their foods. Unknown to them they were being watched...

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke is acting kind of weird don't you think?" a very noisy Naruto asked his friends. They were all looking now at Sasuke and Sakura. Their eyes all widened at the two's exchange with each other. More so, they were shocked that Sasuke is being civil with girls. It was really a shock for them to see Sasuke that close to a girl. They were more shocked when they him give Sakura a smile. Heck they have not seen him smile at them and yet there he was smiling at a girl. A girl. It was really a shocker, "Yeah, definitely weird," Naruto said.

"Hmm..."replied Neji as he examined the young Uchiha, "I say his in love." Upon Neji's answer all the other two boys looked at him with questioning looks. He glared at them and said in a calm tone. "Well guys, this just shows that our little leader here is human." And with the all the of them laugh. Now, they are really liking these girls from America. They are really different specially the pinkette who caught the young Uchiha's attention.

The three boys stopped laughing when Sasuke and Sakura were finally back with their food. They kept quiet. One because of the scary glare Sasuke was giving them and two they don't want to cross lines with their leader. He is after all the most powerful of them all considering the rank of the Uchiha's family status. The five of them ate their lunch quietly. No one even dared to talk which made Sakura feel quite uncomfortable.

Sasuke seemed to notice this and smiled inwardly. He could sense that she is uncomfortable with all this silence and all. He glanced at her. He was even shocked that she is all composed on the outside but he can feel her being uncomfortable with all the silence. He smirked as he continued to eat his food. He sneak some sideways glance at her as he continued to eat. He took his opportunity to study the pinkette more closely. He fought the blush that he knows was about to show. She was beautiful, beautiful beyond compare.

Sakura begun to eat her spaghetti. She rolled the pasta on her fork and elegantly bring it near her mouth. The four boys looked at her entranced by her beauty. Sasuke can't even believe that he is once again shocked about this girl. Ten minutes seemed to pass before the boys started a conversation again. In a while, Sakura joined them in their conversation and was happily chatting with them. Sasuke was glad that Sakura and his friends were getting along just fine.

So far, Sakura was having fun hanging out with them and her worries was at the back of her mind. She laughed and smiled as she talk with them. She stole a glance at Sasuke and blushed when he was looking at her too. It was then replace by a smile which the raven returned with a small smile. Alas, as there are happy events there are bad ones too. Their little feast was ruined by the presence of Karin's group-who unfortunately is trying to be on the spotlight.

"Sasuke-kun, I've been looking all over for you and yet you're only here," the red haired said while she gave a hug from behind to Sasuke.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke belowed as he pushed Karin away from him.

As Sasuke tried to get rid of Karin, the rest of the guys and Sakura just watched them unnoticed. Well, that was until Karin saw the pinkette. She glared at the pinkette who in turn just stared at her blankly. Obviously Sakura was being wise on not scooping low on her level. "So you're being pitiful because your friends bail on you and so that you can hang out with Sasuke and become popular and all," Karin started.

Sakura smirked at how more pitiful looking the red haired was. "I am not being pitiful because of that. I am afterall a strong independent," she said, "And for the record, I did not force myself to hang out with Sasuke just to be popular... he in fact insisted me to hang with them for a while."

Karin was speechless. She can't retort back at what Sakura said. She was hating the pinkette more and more by the minute. The boys on the other hand was having fun and watching the girls. They like Sakura's guts even though the girl was having a hard time with her own friends. The pinkette smirked on her victory. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked teasing Karin. The red haired didn't even have second thoughts when she slap the pinkette hard on the face.

The pinkette's hand went up to her left cheek in reflex. She flex her jaw and she was pretty sure that there was a bright red mark on her cheek by now. After all her skin was pale and very sensitive. She glared at Karin. "What, you can't say anything that's why you just slap me?" she said venom on her voice. Again, Karin's hand went up in the air ready to slap her again but Sasuke caught it before it make contact with Sakura's delicate skin.

"Enough, you've done quite the damage already," Sasuke said both angry and irritated, "Now, screw!" Karin was ready to retort back but by seeing Sasuke's glare she retreated. The raven's attention was then on Sakura. He caressed her cheek. "Come on, I think you've had too much drama for a day," she said and grabbed her arm, dragging behind him.

Sasuke dragged her at the parking area. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You're going home," he answered as he opened his car and motioned her to go in.

"Come on, it's good for you," he said. Sakura then obliged and hesitantly sat on the passenger's seat. And off they drove to Sakura's house as she instructed him.

* * *

_**There! I am finished for the 5th Chapter. Sorry for writing a lame chapter. It was a rush. Anyway, keep on reviewing! **_


	6. A Kiss Starts It All

_**Hey everybody! Here's the 6th Chapter of Hot 'N Cold. I hope you guys would like this Chapter.  
Again, I ask you to please, PLEASE review my work. Feel free to correct things and comment on my work... Remember all is accepted except of cursing/swearing... Thank you in advance.  
Aaah, before I forgot. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. :D Also, I think I can update more often than before seeing as it is our summer vacation here. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Kiss Starts It All  
**

After ten minutes of riding they reached Sakura's place. Sasuke expected to see some mansion of a house or a fancy place but the place that she pointed to was this house. It looks so simple and yet it was located in some fancy place were many rich people live. In fact he too live in the neighborhood but just a little bit farther to her house. He was lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice Sakura get out of the car. "Sasuke, do you want to go in and grab a drink or something?" she asked him.

In that instant Sasuke snap back to reality. He looked at the pinkette and gaver her one of his rare smiles. "I would love to hang around for a few hours," he said.

"Okay, come on. There's no point in staying out now is there?" she said and laughed, "Hurry up! I want to go inside now and get rid of this stupid facade."

Sasuke laughed at that as he turned the engine off and lock the car behind him. When all was done and secured, Sakura invited him in. The raven was yet again astounded with the interior of the house. To think that the outside was so plain... the inside was so simple and elegant. Almost all the furniture and materials inside the house cost a whole lot. Once again, Sasuke was surprise with the pinkette and it made him smirk. She was really interesting.

Sakura guided him towards the living room where a maid was waiting. She greeted the two and Sakura smiled at her. "Please prepare some drink and a snack for our guest," she said and then turned her attention to the raven, "Feel free to ask anything that you need. I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to change," she said and gave him a smile before disappearing in her room

Sasuke watched Sakura leave. He let his eyes wonder around him when the pinkette's silhoutte disappeared to the room. He noticed that there weren't many pictures in the house, but only a few. He looked at some of the pictures displayed on the fireplace. In the picture was Sakura and the guy whom he saw pick Sakura up the first day. He then move to the other picture. It was a picture of two adults, probably Sakura's parents, and the two person in the photo looked familiar. It was like he already met them or saw them somewhere.

His thoughts were interrupted when the pinkette returned. She was wearing a simple black tee-shirt and a shorts. Her long silky pink hair was tied in a pony tail as her bangs fell beautifully on her eyes. She smiled at him and noticed that he was looking at the pictures. "Those are my parents," she said quietly to him. She sat on the couch both comfortable and confident.

Sasuke on the other hand did not move one bit. He stayed like that, on that position, holding the picture frame on his hands. He was both perplex, mesmerized by Sakura's beauty and curious on her parents. He put down the picture from but still stared at it. "I think I've seen them somewhere," he said, "I just can't seem to put a finger where."

Sakura just looked at him, her gaze not faltering but full of confidence. "Of course you do," she said nonchalantly. She was not about to tell him that she's a daughter of some wealthy family or that her parents are co-workers with his parents- as she has found out from her brother who was working in their family's company alongside with Sasuke's brother, Itachi, whom Sakura met in the wake of her absence in school. Of course she was not going to say that to him. Not now, not ever - well until he find that out himself.

Sasuke find it weird that she said that. It seems like she knows something that he, himself, does not know of. He looked at her and sighed before seating next to her. "It seems I am at a disadvantage here," he said to her as soon as he was seated down, "You know something about me, my family and yet I don't know anything about you except for the things that I have learned today?"

In response she smiled at him. "In time Sasuke you'll learn everything you want to know," she said sounding wise, "I'll promise you I'll tell you. And that is when I am ready, but for now will you be my friend?" She look at him with hope and something more he can't put a finger on. He looked at her eyes and saw a dash of sadness and loneliness in loosing her only companions she trusted most. He find himself not being able to resists her. The raven reached for her and pulled her for a hug. "I promise, I'll be here for you when you need someone as you fix whatever it is with your friends," he said, "But for now, you should hang-out with our group first."

Sakura smiled. She can't help it but she knows, she know that she was falling for the guy in front of her. It was despite of her cold demeanor he was kind to her. He was the one who found her when she needs someone, when she feels lost. She was falling hard for him. "Thanks Sasuke," she said and leaned on his well built chest as she closed her eyes.

Their 'moment' was broken when the maid bring in the snacks that she asked. Both of them jumped away from each other blushing. The old maid just giggled at her mistress' reaction. Sakura thanked the maid before offering some to Sasuke The said guy accepted with ease and smiled at her. "Hey, I just remembered the gang and I are having a gig this Friday," he said, "would you like to join us?"

Sakura nods her head. "Sure, but I need someone to pick me up," she said.

"Then that's settled," Sasuke said, "I'll pick you up then, around 7?"

"7 is good," Sakura said.

For a while there was silence as they munch on the snack and drink. Sakura enjoyed the silence. It was her sunctuary. She put down her glass and sighed contently as she sat back on the couch. She closed her eyes to relax. For a moment, she forgot that she was with Sasuke. For a moment, she was just alone and in her own world.

The raven boy watched her. He was tempted for a while to kiss her parted lips. She was beautiful and that he admitted to himself. He knew he was falling for the first time.

The silence between them was broken when the doorbell rang. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the door. Again the doorbell rang. The maid who served them earlier come to open the door. Alas, the door opened revealing a guy with the same pale skin as Sakura and raven hair that fall beautifully framing his face. He come inside the house and gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. "You come home early and with a visitor too," he said simply.

"I could say the same thing to you," Sakura said and smiled at him.

"Meeting finished earlier than expected and I, unfortunately, is obligated to hang-out with one my friends," he said.

Sakura laughed at that. She remembered that her brother told her that today was the birthday of Suna Gaara, one of his closest friend. She remembered meeting him once when they were younger and both are still studying. "Give my regards to Gaara-nii," she said. She then looked at Sasuke. "Ooh, I'm sorry to be rude. This is my brother, Sai," she said to Sasuke and then turned to her brother, "and nii, this is Sasuke, which you already know I presume?"

Sai sighed. "Yup. I know him," he said, "He was the guy who you were talking to when I fetch you from school."

Sakura laughed at that. She faced Sasuke and said, "You know he was ready to kill you then and there by just talking to me."

"Hn," was his only reply.

Again, Sakura laughed. She then focused her attention to her brother. "Are you leaving now?" she asked,

"Unfortunately yes and I will come home late."

"Aah, Sai can I go out this Friday?" she ased and looked at Sasuke.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm," she begun. She looked again at Sasuke who stared back at her, "Sasuke-kun invited me to hang-out with them this Friday. He told me they have a gig and I wanna watch."

Sai looked at Sasuke and examined him for a while before answering the pinkette. "Sure you can," he said lazily, "but I have to talk to him first. NOW"

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay," he said. Sai made a hand gesture for Sasuke to follow him. He led the way to dining room and closed the door behind them. He faced Sasuke and grabbed his collar. "You," he said with venom, "I am going to kill you if something happened to my precious sister," he said.

"I see you try to hurt me," Sasuke said coolly, "You can't put a finger on me. Anyway I am not planning on hurting your precious little sister."

"Oooh, see me try Uchiha heir," he said, "I can do anything for my sister."

"I said I am not gonna let her get her or hurt her didn't I? Stop worrying."

"Fine," he said and let go of his collar. He then stormed out of the dining room and went to his own room. Sasuke on the other hand went back to the living room where Sakura was waiting patiently. She then turned around when he heard someone enter the room. She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "So, how did the talk go?" she asked, "He didn't hurt you did he"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed his glass. He sipped a little amount. "You're brother's over-protective," he stated not even looking at her.

Sakura just laughed at that. She then noticed her brother finally changed into a tee-shirt and pants. "I'll be going now," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then focused his attention to Sasuke. "Now you," he pointed, "behave yourself and don't do anything to my sister." And with that, he left the two alone.

* * *

It was already six and Sasuke is still at Sakura's place. They were both in the entertainment room sitting together in the love seat - seeing that it was the only seat in the room. They were both watching contently until no channel got their attention.

"Hey, you got anyt DVDs?" Sasuke asked.

"Aah, sure," Sakura replied, "It's over there." She pointed at a door. Sasuke went inside and looked for a DVD. He then came back afer a minute. He inserted the disc on the player and soon in began playing. Sakura widened her eyes. It was a horror movie. She looked at Sasuke. "Uhm, I don't like horror movies," she said.

"It's fine," Sasuke, "I'm here." Sakura gulped and just stayed quiet. She tried watching but then soon find herself burying her face on Sasuke chest and hugging him. She was scared. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at her and patted her head. The pinkette looked back at him. Their eyes met and the background sound disappeared. It was like they're the only ones there. Soon, they find each other kissing. Sakura closed her eyes, she wrapped her hands on Sasuke's hair and entangled it while Sasuke's left hand was on her waist while the other on her head. They kissed and she and she can feel sparks. Finally the need of air arised The both pulled away from each other gasping for air. Their eyes widened when they realised what just happened. Sakura blushed and loked away.

"Sorry," Sakura said when she finally found her voice.

"Hn, it's getting late. I think I should go home now," Sasuke stated. He stood up and begun to leave. Sakura's gaze followed him. She then let out a sigh. She too stood up and followed Sasuke to the door.

"Uhm, thanks for today," she said. A blush still was on her beautiful face. Sasuke smirked. "Anytime. See yo tomorrow." And with that Sasuke drove of with his car. Sakura watched as it drove away and sighed. She touched her lips and blushed a deeper shade of red. "Sasuke-kun" she whispered.

* * *

_**Hey guys! What do you think? Is it good or not? Anyway, please review!**_  
_**REVIEW! I am literally begging you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! lol. Thanks.**_


	7. They're Being Watched

_**Lucky seven! lol. Here's the seventh chapter to Hot 'n Cold. I hope you guys will like the story so far. Please REVIEW on whatever you think of my story so far. Teehee. I am very sorry for the late update! I'm sooo BUSY at school. Anyway, here it is. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: They're Being Watched**

Sakura woke up from the ringing of her alarm clock and the banging on her door. She groaned. She didn't get enough sleep last night because of that kiss. She touched her lips. Somehow, she still can feel Sasuke's soft lips upon hers. It was gentle and she was sure she felt a spark. She was sure of it. She sighed and turned off her alarm. She dragged her feet to her door. "What?" she said irritated.

"Wooh, what's with the atmosphere this early in the morning?" Sai said and smiled at her.

The pinkette smiled at her brother. It was a forced smile and it did not come out that pleasant. "Who wouldn't have an atmosphere like this when they were woken up not by their alarm clock but by the banging on their door made by their brother," she said and this she glared at him. She sighed, "Never do this again. I'm going to take a bath now so please don't disturb me.

She spent thirty minutes in bath and come out fro her room refreshed. She has her wig and glasses on. She sat on the table and ate the breakfast in front of her. Sai who was in front of her sighed. "Sakura, why the hell do you need to hide in that hideous facade?"

"I need it to conceal my identity. If I appear as a geek they would not know that I am one of the heir to the Haruno corporation or is part of a famous band in America," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I don't get it."

"Well, brother let me put it this way. I am the leader of the band and also a heir to the richest corporation of all next to the Uchihas there's so many expectations and I don't want that," she said, "Well not until the merged band is officially announced."

"So you're saying you're marely enjoying your freedom while you still can?"

"Yup! Now enough of this let's eat or else I am going to be late."

The two sibblings ate their fill and together left the house. They parted ways. Her brother took his car while she walked her way to school. It was a long walk, she admit but she feels relax and she can think. She inhaled a load of fresh air and smiled to herself. The pinkette then begun her long walk to school.

After fifteen minutes of walking, the pinkette finally reached the school. She smiled to herself as she went inside the building and made her way to the classroom. She silently make her way to her seat. She let out a sigh. 'So far no one is bothering me,' she thought. She put down her bag and pulled out a book and begun reading it. It was a minute after she begun reading that the door of the classroom slide open. She looked up from her book to look at the new comers ans was greeted by her friends and Sasuke's group talking. She froze. She can't help but notice Sasuke was with the group and she tore her eyes away from them and back to the book she was reading.

Again, the pinkette sighed. She looked at the clock and was glad that it was time. The grand bell rang signaling for classes to start and she was thankful. She put her book back to her bag and pulled out her writing materials instead. She sighed again and braced herself in another long session.

It was finally lunch break and Sakura was at the sakura tree eating her lunch alone. She sighed. When they say that the food is tasteless when you eat alone, it was not only a metaphor but it was true. She let out a sigh again and stood up tray in hand. She followed the path towards the cafeteria. Finally reaching her destination, she looked at the food in her tray. It only has two bites and she feels hungry but she does not want to eat alone. She just choose to not eat at all.

The pinkette was about to go back to her sanctuary but a hand stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" the familiar icy voice said.

Sakura faced the guy and just as she predicted it was Sasuke. A small blush crept on her and yet she still kept her confidence. "I'm going somewhere where there are no other student except for me and a quiet place," she said, "yup that sounds good."

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke belowed, "You haven't even eatenyour lunch yet!"

"How'd you even know?"

"I saw you throw your barely eaten burger," he stated lazily.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," she said.

"No, no you can't. Now you're coming with me and your going to eat," he said and dragged her to his friend's table - where her friends also are eating.

"Sasuke-kun!" she hissed, "come on, my friends are there and I can't face them yet. Well not Ino anyway."

"I don't give a damn about your issues right now," he said, "You're eating and that's that!"

She just sighed and let him drag her. She was both annoyed and touched that he cared for her. Her mind yet again wondered about that kiss they both shared last night. It really makes her wonder what it really was that all about. The pinkette was brought back to reality when they reached the table and she can feel the eyes that were staring at her.

She looked at the group and looked away abruptly when she made eye contact with Ino. "Sasuke, I shouldn't be here," she whispered and begun to walk out again but was yet again stopped by Sasuke."I told you, you're going to eat and that's final," he stated and roughly led her to seat down on the seat next to Naruto. He on the other hand sat on the seat next to Sakura, totally protecting her from the girls.

The pinkette sat there not bothering to look at anyone. She does not know what she was even doing there, plus how would she eat when she does not even have a food. Just then like answering her prayers Sasuke shoved his barely eaten food in front of her. She blinked and then looked at him.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun," she started, "isn't this your food?"

"Just eat it," he said. He then grabbed the burger and bite at it first before putting it next to Sakura's mouth.

She blushed at his gesture. They were sharing the same food in front of their friends. She slightly opened her mouth and took a bite at the food. Instantly, she could feel a glare directed to her. She glanced at her side and was met by a glare from Ino. She gulped and looked away instantly.

The two continued to share the burger until they both finished it. Soon, the energy was back at the group and they started chatting once again. Of course, this excludes Sasuke and Sakura for they are sharing their own 'talk'.

"Sasuke-kun," she said softly, "thank you."

The raven boy merely looked at her. "What for?"

She smiled. "For many things. We started with a bad meeting and yet here you are helping me out with my problems even though it is so shallow," she whispered so that it was only for his ears to hear. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the reason. His eyes soften soon enough and his left hand softly squeezed her right hand which was on her lap hidden from view. Sakura was startled at first but then squeezed back, thankful that she made a friend out of him. A very special friend.

A pair of blue eyes was watching the exchange between the two quietly. Jealousy was evident on her eyes. The glare that was directed on the pinkette hardened. The hard and jealous stares that was directed at Sakura went unnoticed by the others. And lunch went on badly for the owner of the beautiful blue orbs.

The bell rang signaling for the end of the lunch. Sasuke, Sakura and the group all retreated back to their classroom together. They all chatted except for the occasional silence of Ino and the ever so silent Sasuke and Sakura. The group patiently went back to their seats and let the afternoon classes pass by them.

Classes ended after hours of waiting. Sakura stood fast and bolted out of the classroom just as fast to avoid Karin's group and Ino. She went to her locker and dropped off some of her books. She let out a sigh as she closed the locker and was shocked to see Sasuke behind the locker door. Her heart skipped a beat and she fought hard not to blush. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Your brother going to pick you up?" he asked. In answer Sakura shook her head and gave him a quizical look. It made him smirk. "Want a lift, and maybe we can drop by at Starbucks to get some coffee?"

Sakura laughed. "What you asking me for a date?" she teased which caught the young Uchiha off-guard. Again, this made the teenage girl giggle. Soon after she apologized to him and accepted his offer. The raven on the other hand did not let go of the matter easily. Instead he smirked and bowed down to her level. He put his lips near her ear and whispered "Of course if you want it to be a date it can be," which made the pinkette blush. "Uchiha Sasuke!" she complained which made the raven boy laugh.

The two of them went to the parking to Sasuke's car. Sasuke opened the passenger's seat to Sakura. The pinkette in turn smiled as a way of saying thanks. She got into the car and put her seat belt on as she waited for Sasuke to start the engine. Soon after they were off on their way to Starbucks.

When they reaced the place, they decided to take a seat near the window as suggested by Sakura. Sasuke was being a gentleman - which he was not before. He insisted on buying the drinks and politely asked her what she wanted to have. She then shyly said "Java Chip; Grande." Sasuke then proceeded to the counter and ordered their drinks; a grande Java Chip for Sakura and a grande iced coffee for him.

He waited for a minute or so for their drinks to be made before he made his way back to Sakura. He gave the pinkette her drink before sitting down himself. A comfortable silence engulf them. He watched the pinkette as she observe the passerbys. He watch her widden her eyes, smile suddenly and even giggle while observing other people. His elbows on the table, he leaned on his hand as he watch her.

"You like observing other poeple?" Sasuke said breaking the silence. His sweet, melodious yet fierce voice rang which startled Sakura.

The pinkette blushed as she slowly nodded as an answer to his question. Slowly yet softly she smiled. "You know, it is fun to just watch other people do their daily routine. In that way you can somehow take a glimpse at their personality and maybe just maybe learn a little bit in life," she said softly. Her eyes held those faraway look, like she was in an utterly different world and place with other people. Somehow, Sasuke can't help but fall for Sakura more. The raven lad smiled at the girl infront of him.

Sakura stayed like that for a moment. Just in a daze with that faraway look like comprehending about something so deep that no one can figure out. After what seemed like a moment passed she faced Sasuke a small content smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry," she said, "Just now, I was being weird."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay. I happen to find it very attracting," he said which made Sakura's cheeks flush bright red. She finished off the rest of her drink to calm herself up. Silently, she glanced at her watch, looking at the time.

"I think we better go. My brother would be worried," she said.

Sasuke nodded his head nonchalantly and stood up. "I'll drop you home as promised," he said. He offered her a smile which she returned. They left the coffee shop. Unbeknown to them, a pair of sea blue eyes were watching them the whole time. The owner's eyebrows meet at the center in this approval.

* * *

**_Finally the 7th chapter is finished. Again, I am very sorry for the late update!  
Please REVIEW!_**


	8. Jealousy Destroys

_**Hey there. I'm back with the 8th Chapter. I hope you guys would like it. Please review on my story. Your comments and reviews would really be a great help for me. You can point out my flows and tell me things that could improve my story even more. I hoping to receive your reviews soon. **_

_**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**___

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jealousy Destroys**

The next day, while Sakura was on her way to the library she bumped into Ino. Her blond friend was alone. She tried to gave her a smile but it was only returned by a cold glare. She was taken a back. She looked at her friend and tried to speak but she was cut off.

"Don't even think that we would be back to being close," she said and her glare hardened.

The pinkette looked at her feet unable to retort something back. After a moment, she hardened her grip on her books and looked at her. "I'm sorry okay. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just let me be for a while?" she asked. Her eyes were gleaming with fiery confidence, "This isn't about me changing my appearance and keeping quiet isn't it. It's about something else."

Ino's eyes widened. This time it was her turn to keep quiet. Her glare faltered, her eyes widening for a bit. The pinkette take it as she was correct. "I hate it how you can easily put someone like him around your fingers," Ino said her glare hardening as ever before, "you who doesn't do anything to impress him. You who are disguising like a nerd. I can't accept it!"After her outburst she clasped both her hands on her lips. Her eyes widened and she run away from Sakura.

Sakura found Ino's action weird. She continued to make her way to the library. She was contemplating on what Ino said to her. Her words echoed in Sakura's head. She was on the middle of going over to the books when she finally put two and two together. Her eyes widened. She didn't realize it. Her friend has an eye on the person she too was begging to fall for. She let out a sigh. She was too naive. Ino has an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. She was torn. She doesn't want to ruin her and Ino's friendship more but she also doesn't want to let go of the guy she first fell in love with.

She let out a sigh. She can't concentrate on the books that she was reading. She put them back on the shelves that she got them and went back to her way towards their classroom. She was walking and was thinking to herself when at the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke. She stopped at her tracks and glanced at the window. She saw Sasuke walking by. She watch his figure disappear to the secluded area of the school. She guessed that he was going to the sakura tree. She tore her gaze away from the window and from the thought of following him. Instead, she made her way towards their classroom.

When she reached their room, she saw Ino talking to their other friends. She glanced at them. Her gaze was met by one of Ino's glare. She tried to give the blond girl a smile but instead the blond rolled her eyes to her. She shifted her gaze away from her and went to her seat. She let out a sigh. She waited for the bell to ring and maybe for classes to end.

Minutes later the bell rang. And students scrambled back to their seats. The door opened after a few minutes to reveal the raven haired guy. Sakura stared at him for a while and offered him a smile when he looked at her. Sasuke returned her smile with one of his. Sakura blushed and shifted her gaze, but as she move her eyes across she saw Ino looking at Sasuke and her. She instantly looked away and tried her best not to look back at Sasuke when she felt him sit on seat beside her. Moments later the front door slide open revealing their first period teacher. Instantly, the class went all quiet. The lessons begun and every student in the room mind their own business. Only a few were listening. Almost half of the class were drifting off with their own thoughts, bored to death not even listening or paying the mildest attention to the lecturer in front. Just like Sakura. She was totally in her own world.

Sakura sighed yet again as she looked at out the window. Suddenly, how she wished she was back in America and all of this mess was not happening. She missed the times she and Ino were hanging out. And it saddens her how coming to Japan made their friendship drift apart. She let herself drift off to their happy memories which made her wishing for the past. The pinkette was in her own world when she felt someone place a paper on her table. She looked at it before looking at her side. Sasuke was looking at her and motioning for her to look at the piece of paper a goofy smile plastered on his face. Sakura again looked down at the paper curiously before she picked it up and opened it.

"Hey, you there? Are you even listening to the lesson?" was written neatly on the piece of paper. She smiled softly, a giggle escaped her lips. She begun to write back.

"No, are you?" The raven shook his head in amusement as he wrote another one and passing it to her.

"Let's eat together later at lunch? Meet you at the sakura tree?"

Sakura crumpled the piece of paper and looked at him a smile on her beautiful face. She nodded her head and mouthed "Okay," She then focused her attention back to the lecturer and tried to concentrate on the lesson but to no avail, her mind would drift off somewhere. After many lesson later and hours of boredom in Sakura's case, it was finally lunch. She stood up and fixed her things. At the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke leave with his friends. She let out a sigh. She looked at desk before she made her way to the school's canteen to buy her lunch before she made her way to the sakura tree.

The pinkette went to the said sakura tree, a tray in hand. When she arrived, she didn't saw Sasuke there. She looked around for the said guy but he was no where in sight. She slowly made her way towards the shade of the tree and sat there. She put the tray on her lap and started eating her food as she waited for Sasuke. Minutes later she heard footsteps coming towards her direction. She looked up just in time to see the raven running to her. He was waving at her and had an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, I can't shake the dope off of my shoulder. He was bombarding me with questions," he said to her as he sat down beside her and let out a sigh.

Sakura giggled at him. She could see that he was sweating. She pulled out a handkerchief out of her pocket and started to wipe the sweat of Sasuke's face. The raven looked at her. His eyes wide with surprise. Their face were close to each other. She could feel the warm breath of Sasuke on her face. She blushed as she pulled her hand back and looked away. "I'm sorry," she said to him. Her eyes were on her lap, "You were sweating and I just... I wasn't thinking."

Sasuke shook his head. His hand went up to cup her chin and make her look straight at him. "It's alright. Besides I think it was kind of sweet," he said and smiled down at her. Their eyes meet and Sakura again felt her cheeks getting warm. She shifted her gaze. She could feel her heart beating so fast. She let out a sigh as she escaped his touch and looked down on her food. She was confused on how Sasuke could make her heart flutter just like that. He could make her feel butterflies on her stomach just by looking at her. Their was silence between them after that. "Why'd you ask me to have lunch with you?" she asked not looking at him.

Sasuke looked at her for a while. He can't seem to find the right words to say. He let out a sigh. "I don't know," he said. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Sakura sighed. "Why don't you go back to your friends?" she suggested, "I'm fine all alone. It's alright. You don't have any obligations to me so you should not worry about me being alone."

"It's not that," he said and sighed. He ruffled his hair once more. "Maybe it's because I've been accustomed to you around me. It's much fun and lively when I'm with you."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura asked softly. Her eyes wide with curiosity.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in utter silence. He then shook his head. "It's just as I said," he said in reply. His voice were warm and the way he looked at her was so soft. She can't help but be pulled into those black oblivion eyes of his. It was so alluring and she was captivated. She didn't notice how her body started to move on it's own accord. She leaned forward slowly as Sasuke too started to slowly lean forward. Soon, she found herself closing her eyes and her lips was captured by his. They were kissing. It's their second kiss. Her food lay forgotten on her lap and it seemed like nothing else matters but this moment. Sasuke nibbled on her lower lips clearly asking for an entrance. Slowly and shyly she parted her lips. Instantly, Sasuke's tongue went in and come in contact with hers. Their tongues danced together as they kissed. After what seemed like 15 minutes the two parted. Their cheeks flushing red. They still held each other's gaze. And as if the magic was broken, Sakura's eyes widened. Her hand was on her lips and she blushed deeper. "I-I'm sorry," she said. She stood up and dashed away from him.

* * *

Ino was standing at the corner, hidden from view as she watched Sakura and Sasuke talking. She didn't expect to see him with her. She only planned to talk to Sasuke but since Sakura was there she didn't continue on with her plan. She was about to go back to the school's canteen when she heard Sakura asked him a question. "Why'd you ask me to have lunch with you?" she heard Sakura ask to Sasuke. It made her stop on her tracks and curious. She too wants to know why he is always so close to her. She wants to know why Sakura's the only girl who could get Sasuke's interest just like that. She listened into their conversation.

"I don't know," she would hear Sasuke reply.

She heard Sakura sigh and followed by "Why don't you go back to your friends?" and a, "I'm fine all alone. It's alright. You don't have any obligations to me so you should not worry about me being alone." _Yeah__ Sasuke, __just __go __and__ eat __with __us.__ Leave __her __alone._Ino thought to herself.

"It's not that," she heard Sasuke say. "Maybe it's because I've been accustomed to you around me. It's much fun and lively when I'm with you."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sakura voice rang full of curiosity and somehow hope.

"It's just as I said," she would hear Sasuke reply and then followed by silence. There was a long silence and it made her want to look. Ino was arguing with herself if she should look or just walk away. In the end she picked the former. She slowly took and peak. Her eyes widened as she saw the two kissing. Tears started forming. She couldn't somehow move her feet. She wants to go away from there. Away from Sasuke and Sakura, but her eyes were glued on the two. She gather all her strength to look away and run. She went to their classroom and there, she cried her out heart in the empty room.

Ino has been crying for a while now when she heard the door opened. She abruptly wiped her face to get rid of the tears. She looked at towards the door and her eyes widened but then it become into a glare. Her lips were in a tight line. She glared at the person with utmost hate. The person saw her and her state and went towards her. "Why have you been crying?" the person asked softly to her.

Ino only glared at her. "Don't act innocent Sakura," she said softly, "I've seen you a while ago." Sakura widened her eyes and she looked to the side. She can't seem to say anything after that. "From now on. You are not my friend," Ino continued on, "You're still the band leader of the band I'm in but you are not my friend anymore. I HATE YOU!" And with that, Ino went off. Away from the pinkette who was left astounded. The pinkette's eyes were sad and regretful. Ino's last words rang in her head.

* * *

_**Hey guy! So I've updated. Have you like this chapter? Then if you do then please REVIEW! Reviews are really appreciated and loves especially when you feel like I've done a great or a bad job at my writing. PLEASE REVIEW! Suggestions and advices are also open. So please do REVIEW! Love you guys. I'll try to update soon!**_


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

HEY GUYS! Oh my! I'm so sorry but I am putting this fanfic on hiatus. I've totally lost my inspiration in doing this fic and in addition I've found an inspiration to do another. So, I'm planning to write another fic. I hope you guys would still read and support it! Thank you for understanding!


End file.
